


Reddie Week 2020

by waldoaldo97



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97
Summary: The Kissing Bridge - “You can do this Tozier, you can do this.” Richie was saying to himself. Pulling out a pocket knife, Richie carved his love for Eddie once more, R + E.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Kissing Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in a fandom event thing. So let's see how this goes. Each chapter is going to be a different prompt but will try and have it be one cohesive story. Thank you!

If you were to ask Richie how the last few days had been, it’d be nothing but flashes of memories. Everytime he blinked his eyes a different event had happened. The call from Mike telling him to come. Blink. Seeing Eddie at the restaurant. Blink. Seeing Pennywise on top of the statue. Blink. Stan’s head trying to attack his face. Blink. Standing in the cave with a spider fusion of Pennywise. Blink. Seeing the house collapse. Blink. Loading up the car. Blink. Standing in front of the kissing bridge... 

“You can do this Tozier, you can do this.” Richie was saying to himself. Pulling out a pocket knife, Richie carved his love for Eddie once more, R + E. Making sure Derry knew that nothing in this world or the next would ever stop him from loving Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie took on last look at his carving...”Fuck it.” Richie started to chip at the wood around Eddie and his initials until the craving was free from the wood that kept it prisoner. His love doesn’t deserve to be kept in this town. 

Richie walked backed to his car, putting the carving into a pocket in his suitcase. Putting the car into drive Richie drove towards the town line. Taking one final look in the rearview mirror at the town he should hate but at the same time without this town he never would have met Eddie. As the car passed the sign ‘We hope to see you next time’ it hit a pothole and made the car bounce. 

“Ah, shit. Fuck me Richie. Watch the road better, my stitches are still sensitive. I don’t want to go back to the damn hospital to get them restitched.” Eddie groaned against the passenger window. 

“Sorry, Eds. You distracted me by being your cute,cute,cute self.” Richie reached his arm over to pinch Eddie’s cheek. Eddie tried his best to swat Richie’s invading arm but found it difficult with one arm in a sling. Richie chuckling to himself brought his arm back to the steering wheel. “Man, I really love this guy.” He thought to himself. One day Richie will tell Eddie, one day...


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months since his world changed and yet there was still something lingering in Eddie’s mind. Something he hasn’t thought about since THAT summer, and the years that followed leaving him, Richie, and Mike the final ones in Derry.

It had been 4 months since Derry and Eddie was finally getting accustomed to living with Richie. His arm had healed and his stitches removed, and given a relatively good bill of health. But all the good didn’t come easily, oh no, there was his divorce from Myra that is still on going but luckily any and all communication is through lawyers. Moving from New York to Chicago to be closer with Bev and Ben while Richie was finishing his negotiations for his comeback tour. 

4 months since his world changed and yet there was still something lingering in Eddie’s mind. Something he hasn’t thought about since THAT summer, and the years that followed leaving him, Richie, and Mike the final ones in Derry. Richie had come out to the losers and everyone was supported and even tried to set Richie up for dates but he always declined. Eddie then noticed all of Richie’s body ticks, how often Richie would get into Eddie’s bubble, or how Richie would keep his arm around Eddie’s shoulder when they would watch a movie. Then Eddie noticed how often he could feel Richie’s eyes on him, not in a bad way like his mother or Myra had, but in a comforting way. Eddie started to think back to see if he could think of other examples of Richie’s over affection and Eddie was close to putting two and two together but he still wasn’t sure how to approach the sensitive subject. Maybe as time passed Richie would come to him or maybe Eddie should go and be the first to say it. Eddie needed more proof but how...

It was an average monday night, Eddie finished his work from his computer at the kitchen table and Richie was working through his new material on the living room couch. Eddie was feeling brave and wanted to test out his theory. He closed his laptop and walked closer to Richie. 

“I'm going to take a shower and head to sleep, another meeting with the lawyers.” 

“Okie dokie, spaged-” Richie stopped mid-word as he felt a pair of lips, Eddie’s lip on his cheek. Richie’s face started to grow red and hot. But just as quickly as Richie could say something Eddie closed his door. 

Once Eddie had finished his night time routine in the bathroom he made his way to his room when he saw something on his bed. A piece of wood, R+E. Eddie picked it up and examined it. It looked like the initials he saw back in Derry, always wondering if it was meant for him. Eddie sat on his bed, was this the proof he needed to take that next big step? A knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts. 

“Come in.” Eddie said almost quietly. The door handle twisted and Richie stood there in the doorway. His eyes look puffy waiting for the waterworks to start.

“Hey Eds.” He whispered. Eddie stood up and walked over to Richie.

“Is this supposed to be us?”

“Not supposed to, Is.” 

“How long?”

“The moment I saw you. You?”

“I don’t know. I think after you moved. Mike and I talked a lot.”

“Still feel the same?” 

“Yea, I do. Maybe even a little more.”

“I think I got you beat. Eds.”

“Not a competition Rich.”

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	3. Tokens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh...umm. The coin...” Richie shifted trying to make himself comfortable in the face of a bad memory. “Do you remember Conor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or as I like to call it "I dont know how to write internally, so here's a bunch of dialoguec

“So you never explained the arcade coin Richie.” Eddie and Richie were cuddled on the couch watching some random comedy on Netflix, background noise. Richie looked down at Eddie as he saw Eddie expersevie eyes looking up at him. 

“Oh...umm. The coin...” Richie shifted trying to make himself comfortable in the face of a bad memory. “Do you remember Conor?”

“Vaguely, he was Bower’s cousin right?”

“Bingo! So that summer after you had your arm broken, Bill and I got into a pretty heated argument. He said something, I said something, and Bill ended up punching me in the face.”

“Richie, what did you say?” 

“That's beside the point Eds. Let me get to what i'm trying to say.”

“Fine, continue.”

“After the lovely Sonia kept you locked up like rapunzel, I was spending more time at the arcade to try and distract myself. One day I'm kicking ass on Street Fighter per usual and I feel eyes in my direction. I turn and I see this kid with curly hair and big eyes...”

“Hey!” Eddie playfully punched Richie's arm. 

Richie bringing up his arm defensively, “Don’t hate me Eds, I have a thing for bambi eyes.”   
Eddie just rolled his eyes. 

“Anyways, he asked how I got so good at playing and I'm giving him pointers and we end up playing for a few rounds. After round ten he says he has to head off and for the first time in my life I felt good about someone giving me their undivided attention. Then Bower’s come in and starts shouting out the usual derogatory words at me and I feel the whole world is looking at me and I book it out of there running to the park and would you happen to know good o’ Pennywise was trying to kill me with the Paul statue. That's when I knew that I was quote, unquote different from the other boys.”

“Jesus, Richie. Why didn’t you tell us. I know that Derry was shitty but we still would have loved you if you came out to us.”

“But would I have really known Eddie? I know that we had been friends for a while but we just bought in Bev, Ben, and Mike. And sometimes big events like coming out would have big ramifications. I couldn’t take that chance. Not then.” 

Richie looked down to the ground, the feeling of tears trying to escape from him. 

Eddie brought up his knees and sat under them, turned to face Richie, brought his hand to the side of Richie's face, and looked him right into his eyes. 

“Im sorry if you felt like you couldn’t come out to us. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that all on your own, but you did overcome that fear. You got the boy next door and still have your friends. You did it Richie and I'm so glad that I'm back in your life.” Eddie brought Richie’s face closer to his and planted a soft kiss letting Richie know how much Eddie loves him.

“I love you too Eddie.” Richie bounced on the cushion trying to get comfortable again, “Let’s finish this movie and then we can talk about how unfair Bev's and Ben's tokens were related to each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you're reading so far? Leave a kudos or a comment. Thank you!!!!


End file.
